


To ask for help

by InvalidHeart



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluttercord, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvalidHeart/pseuds/InvalidHeart
Summary: Fluttershy needs to ask for help with something, but the only pony around to help seems to be Discord.
Relationships: Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	To ask for help

Fluttershy sipped at her Tuesday tea a bit uncomfortably as Discord relayed every detail of his week, spinning his tea saucer on a pointed finger. She sat on the couch as usual, with her wings flared slightly outwards as to avoid touching them too much. She wished she could be paying more attention to discord, but her discomfort was distracting to say the least.  
"Fluttershy?" Discord questioned.  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry, what did you say?"  
"I asked what you did this week but it seems you werent listening. Is something wrong?" he said, pulling a puppy dog face. Fluttershy felt guilty and quickly responded.  
"Oh no! Everything's fine, I just lost my attention for a moment-" she said, before being interrupted as Discord snapped his fingers, now wearing a doctors outfit. Fluttershy felt the familiar feeling of Discords magic rush over her and in a blink she's laying on her back in her bed. The added pressure on her wings makes her grimace a bit.  
"Now, tell me where the problem is," he said, as he moves a stethoscope over her chest.  
"Now Discord, I really am fine" Fluttershy retorts, a slight bit firmer than before despite the blush rising on her cheeks, "I don't need a doctor."  
Discord is suddenly lounging on a chaise in a turtleneck sweater, clicking a pen and pointing it at a clipboard.  
"A therapist then?" he questioned.  
"No Discord, I am perfectly fine," she said, sitting up and resuming her sitting position from earlier, wings slightly spread.  
Discord narrowed his eyes at her, giving her a once over, before his eyes caught the abnormality.   
"Aha! It's your wings isn't it!" He said, as if he had won a prize. He disapeared his therapist gettup and leaned over the bed looking at her wings closer than anypony should. Fluttershy blushed from the excessive attention, though it was something she should expect from Discord by now.  
"What's wrong with them? They dont look broken..." he said, grabbing one and stretching it out wide, as if she was flying.  
Fluttershy was embarassed to say the least. She turned her head away from him so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.  
"Icntprnmyslf" she mutterd, her voice barely audible.  
Discord held up an earhorn to his ear.  
"You're going to have to speak a little louder Fluttershy" he said. Fluttershy simply mumbled again, this time letting barely any noise out. Discord sighed and stopped using magic for a second, simply hovering in front of the nervous pony.  
"Fluttershy, we're friends right?" He said. She nodded in reply.   
"Then as a friend, you know you can tell me anything you're comfortable with, or I can let it go and we can go finish our tea. But I would love it if you could tell me." he said, gently tilting her head with his lion paw, so she could see he was being honest.  
This wouldn't be a problem if Fluttershy had more Pegasus friends. Typically durring this time of year they could simply ask each other to fix it for them. Sadly, the only feathered ponied Fluttershy trusted weren't available.  
Fluttershy glanced at Discords wings. One was a feathered pegasus wing, just like hers. She guessed this was close enough, and she was desperate enough for relief at this point to ask.  
"Well, I've been molting and Rainbow is away with the Wonderbolts and Twilight is on her way to see her brother so I was just waiting for one of them to come back." She said quietly. Discord seemed confused.  
"Can't you just..." he said, twisting his left, eagle hand behind his back, grasping a feather, and plucking it out, "Ta-da!"  
He took the blue feather and proceeded to wiggle it on Fluttershy's side, causing her nervous composure to break a bit as she giggled. Discord snapped his fingers and the feather snapped back into place on his wing.   
"Im afraid we pegasus aren't that flexible," she said, attempting to reach around her back to grasp her wing, but failing. Discord hummed in understanding.  
"You see I managed to get all the ones on my outer wing, but I still have some stuck near the base that need removed." she said, a small smile on her face.   
Discord cracked his knuckles and wiggled his fingers.  
"I can help you with that! Just relax Fluttershy, you're in good hands"   
"Oh but please be careful. My wings are very sensitive." she said, exhaling a sigh of relief. Finally her problem would be fixed.  
Discord silently sat behind her. She trusted him with this job and by Celestia, he would make her come back to him every time she needed help. He gently smoothed her wings out, so he could see the damage. He would have to do all of this with his left hand, since it was a bit more refined than his bulky lion paw.  
No wonder she wasn't comfortable. From the bases of her wings, feathers pointed every which way. He began on the left wing, running his fingers though it to straighten out the feathers. Fluttershy twitched slightly under his touch.   
Oh.   
He was liking this a bit too much.   
Luckily Fluttershy couldn't see the blush rising on his face right now. He gently grabbed any loose feathers pushed aside by new growth and tugged them loose, placing them on the bed next to him. She seemed to melt as he finished the left wing.  
"This one should be finished. Did I miss any?" he said, gently running a hand down the length of her wing.  
Fluttershy tested it, folding it closed and open again.  
"You did amazing, it feels so much better" She said, resting her head down on the bed, "Could you please do the other also?"  
"Of course," Discord said confidently, begining on the other wing. He went through the motions again, straightening feathers, removing the old, and rearanging the new to lay nice and flat. He finishes up and brushes off his hands, tapping the pile of old feathers and making them disapear.   
"How does it feel Fluttershy?" He questions, awaiting his much wanted praise.  
He doesn't recieve any.  
"Fluttershy?" He questions, floating into the air and moving in front of the relaxed mare.  
She's asleep.   
Discord smiles and sighs, twisting his hand and making a blanket apear in his arms. He gently drapes the blanket over the sleeping pony and leaves to go clean up their teacups.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for putting up with any misspellings or formatting. Written on mobile. :)


End file.
